


Moments in Time

by Reflet271



Category: Deltarune (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-05 20:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16817530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reflet271/pseuds/Reflet271
Summary: Little snippets involving a character and you, the reader.





	1. You get sick

Susie  
The sound of your door opening forces you to crack an eye open. You groan in discomfort as the light from the doorway makes your headache worse. You struggle to get up, before a clawed hand stops you.  
“Easy, I’m just here to check on ya.”  
“Did you bring chicken soup?”  
“Uh, No?”  
“Then go away and let me die…” Susie barks a laugh at your insult, moving your legs off the couch and sitting next to you.  
“I’m never letting your or Kris talk me into eating moss covered chalk again…” You sit up and glare at her weakly, she shakes her head at your stare.  
“We never convinced you, you just wanted to know what we were doing!” You wince as your headache gets worse at her shout.  
“So, is there anything else you needed me for other than checking in?” She grins, and pulls out a white shopping bag. You look over to see a bunch of cassette tapes. You quirk an eyebrow at some of the titles.

“Horror movies? In December.” She laughs at your expression as she pops one into your t.v.  
“Don’t act so sour, some of these are actually pretty good!” You grumble as she goes into your kitchen to look for popcorn.  
“Yeah, I’m gonna love seeing someone’s head ripped off just cause they spoke too loudly, or potatoes controlling one’s mind…” You grunt as a pillow is tossed in your face, and pull it down to see Susie with a bucket of buttery goodness. She takes a seat next to you, hushing when you begin to speak with a retort. 

“You can scold me later, movie. Now.” You roll your eyes, but focus on the movie like she said. At some point, you notice yourself drifting in and out, likely because of your sickness. You end up leaning on Susie for most of the movie, not that she shoves you off. The only sounds you can hear are a distant scream from your television, and the soft breath of the monster next to you. 

You shake your head as you stir some soup in the kitchen, hearing someone hack their lung out and cough rather violently. You pour the soup into a small bowl, walking into your living room.  
“Told you it was a bad idea to stay near me.”  
“Shut it before I eat your face.”

* * *

Kris  
They didn’t really understand why you weren’t in class until their mother told them. Apparently you had caught a bad cold, and that you were going to be out for the next couple of days. They had messaged you back and forth on their phone, stopping when you texted back in jumbled letters that you were trying to sleep. They waited until you texted them back. You were feeling better after your nap, and had asked if they could bring you the work from school. Their mother also made them bring her famous pie to see if it would help you. Right now you were walking sluggishly to your door, opening it to find Kris looking up at you, smiling. You give them a small grin back. 

“Hey Kris, come on in.” They follow you to the living room, where you sat in your couch, covering yourself with a blanket and grabbing your still warm tea. Kris hands you some schoolwork, and you take it, setting it down on a free spot on the table. They ask you where the kitchen is. You blink.  
“Down the hall to your right. Why you asking?” They hold out a box of Toriel’s pie. Your mouth is already watering. 

“Oh, go ahead. Knives are near the sink.” They nod, walking out of the room to find said knives. You lay your head back on the couch, coughing lightly when you feel something clog your throat. You feel a tap on your shoulder, and turn upwards to see Kris with a plate of the pie. You take it gingerly as you sit up, grabbing the fork they hand you as well. You take a small bit of it, tasting the butterscotch within and humming happily. You see Kris out of the corner of your eye d the same. 

“Thanks for doing this Kris, really appreciate it.” They nod, finishing their slice and going back for another one. You finish yours, setting the plate down and picking up the work Kris left for you. Ugh, psychics was never your strong suit… You hear Kris shuffling behind you, and you look up. They point at your homework and raise an eyebrow.  
“Just some work for kids my level, nothing you need to know, yet.” They nod, satisfied with your answer. You bid Kris goodbye as they leave shortly after, closing the door behind them. You sigh as you look back at your homework, throwing it back onto the table and flopping further back into the couch. Maybe later…

* * *

Ralsei  
You groan as Ralsei looks down at you in concern. You, Kris, and Susie all had stayed overnight in the dark world, in Ralsei’s castle. He was all too happy to let you three stay the night. You had helped him bake some of those cakes he had promised, keeping an eye out on any wandering claws or hands that tried to sneak away with some of the finished baked goodies. In the end, you all had a good time, filling the empty castle with chatter and laughter. After eating though, you began to feel sick. Turns out that you had a stomach bug, and were confined to Ralsei’s bed shortly afterwards. Kris and Susie went back to your world to pick up some medication, leaving Ralsei to tend to you.

“How are you feeling?”  
“Like my insides are tearing itself inside out.” Ralsei chuckles nervously at your response, pouring a glass of water for you. You take it gratefully, gulping down the cool liquid with a sigh. You feel your stomach protest at the motion, and you grimace. Ralsei looks sadly at your condition.  
“Sorry about this, (Name).” You look up at him wearily.  
“Sorry for what?”  
“This. Getting you sick I mean. I should've checked the expiration date on the flour more carefull-” You cut him off with a finger to his mouth. He blushes, looking down at your smiling face.

“Don’t be, it’s not your fault I got sick from a bad slice of cake. Besides, this isn’t the worst I’ve felt in my life. Some rest and a few days and I’ll be okay again, just wait.” He nodded, unconvinced at your words. Your stomach grumbled in pain, and you grab at it with a hand.  
“Hey, Ralsei? Where’s the bathroom?” He flinches at your question, rubbing the back of his head nervously.  
“I, uh. Don’t think there’s a bathroom in this whole place.” Your eyes widen in horror.  
“Then how do you?”  
“Monster food doesn’t really translate into psychical matter, (Name). So I’ve never had to, y’know…” You groan out loud.

* * *

Asriel  
The sound of your dorm room door opening makes you blink awake blearily. The lights come on, forcing you to wince and cover yourself with your blanket. A furred hand grips the covers, pulling it until your head pokes out again. You look with squinted eyes to see a smiling goat face stare back at you. 

“Howdy, how you doing?” He gets a groan in response.  
“Not so great, huh?” You mumble incoherently into your pillow.  
“No, But it’s better than this morning. I can actually feel my limbs this time.” He smiles, shrugging his bag off his shoulders and onto his bed.  
“That’s progress. You’ll feel better in no time. Promise.”  
“That’s what you said the last time I got sick.” He bites back a laugh at your retort.  
“Hey, you’d be grumpy too if you got sick while in college.”  
“Yeah, but I don’t drink from the fountains here.”  
“Shut it.” 

You struggle to get into a sitting position, wiping some stray bits of hair out of your face. You catch him staring, before he blushes and turns his face away from you. You tilt your head.  
“Something up? Not like you to face away from me while talking.” He stutters as he comes up with his response.  
“Would you stare at someone of the opposite gender in a state of undress?” You blink, looking down at yourself. Your face flushes as you hastily pull the blanket up high enough to cover your chest. 

“S-sorry, fever got to me last night.” He nods at your excuse.  
“So what’d Anderson say about my absence?” He shrugs.  
“Nothing out of the ordinary, if that’s what you're worried about. Just turn the work in when you come in next time. Did you take some medicine?” You nod at his comment.  
“Yeah, and now I don’t feel like I’m dying anymore.”  
“Good, that’s, good.” You both stare at each other in silence. It’s broken by the goat monster grinning at you. You don’t like it.  
“I think this is the first time where you haven’t slapped me for seeing you half naked.” He gets a pillow thrown in his face for the remark.


	2. Siblings

Susie  
“(Name), come down here for a minute will ya?” You tear your eyes away from your tablet, getting out of your chair and walking down the stairs into your living you. What greets you is an interesting sight. Behind your parents was a small, purple dragon, peeking nervously up at you.  
“(Name), I’d like you to meet Susie. She’ll be your little sister from now on.” You blink.   
“Uh, mom? Not that I don’t like the idea, but what brought this on?” Your father smiles at your question. 

“We figured that another kid wouldn’t be too much to handle, besides, we made it past you, didn’t we?” He laughs, and you narrow your eyes at his joke. You look back down to your new little sister, and she flinches at the eye contact. You crouch down near her, holding your hands in a soothing gesture.

“Hey there, my name’s (Name), and I’ll be your older sibling. If you need anything, just ask, ok?” She doesn’t respond to you, but nods as a sign of understanding. From that day forward, you and her were practically joined at the hip. She’d always follow you around at home, walking behind you like a lost puppy. It was pretty funny seeing her try and climb the stairs before giving up and holding her arms out for you to scoop her up. The first time she spoke to you was a memorable moment. You had been really stressed with homework that week, putting all your time and effort into your art project to get a passing grade for that year, when she walked into your room. 

“...(Name)?” You look up at your name being called, seeing Susie standing in your doorway with something held behind her.  
“What is it, Susie?” She shuffles into the room, looking down at the floor as she hands you a piece of white paper. You grab it gently from her, turning it around to see a crude drawing of your family. Your heart melts at the words family written at the top. You notice something off though, and look back at her. 

“Susie, this is great but, where are you?” She continues to stare at the floor, unmoving. You take another look at the picture, thinking of an idea.   
“Hey, do you mind if I keep this for a little bit?” She nods, and points to your bed. You chuckle, reaching down to hoist her up and set her on the soft covers of your bed. She lays down on it, eyes drooping slowly. You glance at the digital clock on your nightstand. It was really late for a kid her age to still be up. You look back at your bed, getting up and pulling the covers over her. You pat her on the head gently, brushing her hair out of her face. She unconsciously leans into your touch, giving you a smile in return. You sit back in your chair, staring at the picture next to your tablet. Time to get to work. 

The next morning, Susie found herself in an unfamiliar, but warm, bed. She pulled the covers off of her, stretching her arms outwards. As she sat there, blinking away her sleep covered eyes, she spotted you sleeping in your chair hunched over. She jumped down from your bed and shook your leg lazily. You snorted, waking up almost immediately. You wince at the protest your back gives from moving too quickly. 

“Good morning Susie.” She nods, spotting something hanging precariously from your tablet. She points to it, and you smile. You pluck it off your tablet, showing it to her, who gasps at the image. It was a redrawn art of her drawing, done in your style. The major difference was that now she was in the picture, each hand grasping your parents, with you holding her in the middle. You’re all smiling. She looks at you with tears in your eyes, and you smile. 

“No matter what you think about yourself Susie, don’t forget…We’re family.” You grunt as she throws herself into you, sobbing quietly into your chest. You pat her back, whispering quiet words of comfort to her. Neither of you notice your door cracking open, or the click of a camera.

* * *

Kris  
You were starting to get worried. Kris hasn’t shown up at all since last period, and it was long past the end of the school day. You opted to stay late to see if they were just hiding somewhere, promising your mother you’d both be home before sundown. Now, the sun was just about ready to set and they’re still missing. You sigh as you turn another corner of a school hallway to find it empty. Dammit Kris, where are you? You looked everywhere, from classroom to cafeteria, but come up with nothing. You let out a huff as you sit down next to a singular closet in the middle of the hallway. You check your phone, seeing a text from mom. You reply back, shifting your attention to the sound of a door opening. And guess who walks out of the room?  
“Kris!” They look up in mild shock as you run towards them, scooping them up and hugging them tightly.   
“Where were you? Mom’s gonna have our necks if we don’t get home soon!” A cough diverts your attention that someone else is next to you, and you look away from Kris to see a certain mauve dragon.  
“Oh, hello Susie. Were you with Kris this whole time?” You ask this as you head towards the front doors of the school. She awkwardly chuckles at Kris’ silent expression of help.  
“Yeah, me and the nerd were sent by Alphys to get some chalk or something.” You raise an eyebrow. 

“And that means you had to be gone for over three hours?” She looks away from you, and you narrow your eyes. Kris’ phone rings, and they reach in their pocket to answer it. You can hear your mother on the other side. You and Kris both wince at being grounded, while Susie is silently laughing in the corner of your vision. The call ends with the both of you being let off with a stern warning, and you sigh in relief.   
“So what exactly took you two so long in there?” They both shrug at your question.   
“Eh, you’d probably wouldn’t believe it.”  
“Oh yeah? Try me.” They both look to each other, and point to the closet.   
“Whatever that thing is, it brought us to an entirely different world.” You were then told about their adventures in this so called dark world, being forced to confront an evil king that shot spades at them. You stare incredulously at the closet that had supposedly taken them to another world. 

“So, you got transported, to a different world, where you met weird and wacky people, and just now got back?” They nodded. You rub your head in an exasperated manner.  
“Well, that certainly is a creative way to get out of class…wish I’d thought of that for myself. Regardless, you have my thanks, Susie, for looking after Kris when I couldn’t.” She blinks, turning away from you and coughing into a closed hand. “W-well yeah! Couldn’t let my favorite nerd be hurt by anyone but me of course!” You shake your head at her half-assed attempt at being mean. You and Kris bid her farewell as you both head out of the school. You notice Kris is more upbeat than usual, a stark contrast from this morning. You spy a nearby diner, and you give them a nudge. “Hey, wanna go get some hot chocolate?” They grin at you, hugging your waist. You chuckle as you walk with increasing difficulty towards what you both consider a safe haven from the outside world.

* * *

Ralsei  
You don’t remember when or how you were born, or even what your parents looked like. You kinda just, came into existence one day. And you weren’t born alone either. You had a brother, a monster brother. Not that he was mean or anything, no. He was literally a goat monster. Which brings you to another question. Why were you born a human? Maybe someone forgot to carry a zero or something...Regardless, you love your brother all the same. He would make a good house husband, seeing as you can’t cook to save your life. Of course, eating things intentionally sweet gets old eventually, but you can’t blame him. All you guys have is each other, and a big empty castle.

That is, until they showed up. You were in the plaza, sitting on the fountain staring at nothing in particular, when footsteps drew your attention. “Hey, what’s a guy like you doing out here?” You shift your eyesight to see an odd pair. A purple monster with a large, two handed axe, and a much shorter kid accompanying her. The next few moments passed by in a blur. You introduced them to Ralsei, who began his whole spiel about the LEGEND. Your heart nearly stopped when someone almost ran him over. After dealing with the self proclaimed villain, you all set off to complete this prophecy. Halfway through, you notice your brother begin to stare at the purple monster, Susie, with a sort of dreamy look. You look in between the two of them, an idea forming in your head. You call it when Susie deliberately takes a hit meant for Ralsei. After a bit, Susie leaves your little group, and you comfort your brother as he watches her leave with a longing look in his eyes. You talk to him about it as the three of you sit down for a break. “Rals, do you like Susie?” 

His face lights up with a blush, and he stammers, trying to come up with a response. You laugh lightly, pulling him into a hug, which he happily reciprocates. “I’m not mad or anything, quite the opposite really.” He beams up at you from the verbal support from you, hugging tighter. A few moments later, you’re lying face down on the ground after a grueling fight from the Spades king. You struggle to stand, only to get knocked back down by another spade. You spot Kris trying their best to stand up as well, raising their shield to block a fatal attack on Susie. You see them get blown back by another pair of spades. The kings steps over your limp body while you look on in horror. You spot Susie in the corner of your eye getting up, swinging her axe at the king. You hear them exchange words, seeing the king move closer to her. You black out afterwards. 

When you wake up, you’re greeted by a concerned goat monster looking over you. Your brother hugs you tightly, tears threatening to spill out of his eyes. You pat him on the back slowly, rubbing your hand in circles to calm him down. You slide over to lean against a wall, the two of you sitting in silence. As you wait for Kris and Susie to say their goodbyes to the darkners, Ralsei looks up from your chest. “Hey, (Name)?” You look down at him. “Yeah Rals?” He shifts his eyes back down, then up again, giving you a small smile. “I’m glad your my sibling.” You blink, tightening your grip on him. “I’m glad your my brother too, Ralsei.”

* * *

Asriel  
“(Name), come on! We’re gonna be late for class!”  
“S-slow down Azzy! We’ve still got five minutes!” Monsters and humans alike had to step out of the way at the sound of you two rushing to get to class on time. It’s an odd sight to see. A tall goat monster pulling a slightly shorter human down multiple hallways. You reach your lecture hall with a few seconds to spare, panting as you take your seat next to your brother. As your professor begins his lesson you pull out your notebook, jotting down a few notes here and there. Your brother taps you on the shoulder, and you give a pointed look. “What?”  
“Can you lend me a pencil?” With a quiet groan, you reach into your bag and hand him one of many pencils he has taken from you this semester. He thanks you with a smile, and you roll your eyes playfully. The bell rings a full two hours later, and you’re glad for the reprieve it gives your hand. As you pack up to leave your professor wishes everyone a merry Christmas, and various voices respond in the same tone. Your goat brother heaves a sigh as you walk back to your shared dorm room. “Finally! I thought he’d never stop talking!”

“Well he is a professor for a reason Az. Besides, you were the one to sign up for his class.”  
“Yeah well, so did you!”

“Yes, but I’m majoring in Forensics, you’re only taking this class because A: You need something to show mom when we get home, and B:You can cheat off of me since I know most of the stuff we’re currently learning!” When he doesn’t respond you know you’ve won the argument. You stop packing when you realize something. “Oh, shoot. Hey I’ll meet up with you later ok? Forgot something back in one of my classes!” You see him wave an arm lazily in your direction, and you speed off to find your missing item. When you find it, you make your way to the train station where you and Asriel are supposed to meet up. You stop when you notice Asriel’s bag sitting on one of the benches with him nowhere in sight. You raise an eyebrow in suspicion. Your brother almost never leaves things unattended. As you go to pick it up, you hear something shuffle behind you. You clench your fist when the sound stops right behind you, and you whirl around and throw a hard punch. Your fist is caught in a furry paw as you realize you almost clocked your brother in the face. His eyes are wide in alarm. “Woah hey, what’s with that greeting?” You stutter out an apology as your face gets redder, and he laughs. “It’s ok, should’ve known better than to sneak up on you. Come on, let’s get on the train yeah?” You nod idly, stepping into the train and sitting down next to your brother. As the train lurches, you look outside the window to see the passing scenery. Your feel Asriel wrap an arm around your shoulder, and you look up at him with a curious look. He grins down at you. “(Name), can you do the thing?” You blink, realizing what he wants. You shake your head. “No.” He whines, pulling you into a tight hug, squeezing you. “But (Nammme)...You never do it anymore!”

“That’s because we’re in college, Az. Last time was when we were like, FIVE.” He gives you a look, and you struggle to turn your face away from him. He pushes your face into his chest, and rests his head on yours. “Please, just this once?” You groan. “Fine, but only cause it’ll get you to stop bothering me.” He smiles, hugging you even more. As you dislodge yourself from the fluffy monster, you grab one of his ears and pet it slowly. He closes his eyes in bliss, leaning into your touch. You pet his other one too, rubbing it and feeling your fingers glide over the smooth fur. You do this for another couple of minutes, until you realize he’s been getting heavier and heavier. Evidently your petting put him to sleep. You sigh as you wrap your arms around him, seeing him do the same unconsciously. You lean your head into his chest, whispering quietly into his ear.   
“Merry Christmas, Asriel.”


End file.
